Tatsumi vs ruby rose
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE THE SCHOOLYARD ruby rose is seen hanging out as she knows it will be summer soon ruby: well ruby look back it is summer i have had many memories here had a few laughs even when yang told me about finding a worthy opponent suddenly she hears someone coming by she looks and sees a man with iron sword ruby: hey you who are you what do you want? tatsumi: well if you must i am here to close down this school ruby: but why tatsumi: because this school is nothing but torture besides waht is the point? ruby: i like to see you try ugly tastumi: ugly i will show you ugly he then get's out his sword as ruby get's out her scythe THIS IS A FIGHT BUILT FOR AWESOMENESS BEGIN! ruby then launches outward on tatsumi but tatsumi is able to suddenly block with his sword he then knocks ruby back then gives ruby a scar with his sword 50 ruby: ow that hurt ruby then comes charging at tastumi who is caught unaware and sent flying ruby then follows it up with a juggle move easily scaring tatsumi but then ruby is hit by the excelsior machine ruby: uh oh 30 ruby then runs from the machine with tatsumi in hot pursuit tastumi then stomps a bit through the forest but then ruby then realizes something ruby: i have a scythe that turns into a gun 29 ruby then shoots the gun at tatsumi's machine and he goes down screaming tatsumi then comes out and slashes at ruby but he is then uppercutted by ruby's scythe making him bleed 27 ruby then unleashes a full out assault tatsumi can't do anything to attack but tatsumi then punches ruby in the face they each trade blows each landing some missing 26 it is an intense fight as each of them shows no restraint ruby then ends the cycle as ruby then ends the cycle however and punches tatsumi in the gut 25 ruby then continues this and makes tastumi fly into a cement ground tatsumi then get's up and sens ruby flying through a window ruby then gets mad and send tatsumi into some grass 23 ruby then slashes at tatsumi with her scythe may times and tatsumi then tosses him into the air and launches tatsumi into the ground 22 ruby then puts tasumi through a bunch of buildings and tatsumi can't take it ans his body goes through the buildings his body is over heating he then gets enraged and the nanos inside him activate making as he punches ruby she then bleed through her nose 20 tatsumi then continues on ruby hit after hit after hit ruby is helpless as she looks back at the wonderful memories she had had with her friends that being said something then comes out ruby: this will not be my last fight! 18 ruby then burst out of nowhere attacking tastumi with ever once of energy she's got and attacks tatsumi with all her strength tatsumi: impossible! 16 this attack continues to happen as ruby then puts tatsumi through a bunch of punishment ruby then attacks with a gun scythe combo attack ruby: you will not close down this school! not after everything i have been through this school is my home! 14 ruby then attacks tatsumi some more with the combo attack making tatsumi bleed throughout his whole body that with that ruby unleashes a flame attack through her scythe and finishes him off sending him flying into the ground ruby then tosses tatsumi into a wall then tosses tatsumi into a building in the city and so forth 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 ruby: this ends now!! 1 0 ruby then unleashes her final attack on tatsumi and knocks him out KO! tatsumi: you have proven yourself i have learned that this school may have a thing for hard work thank you ruby: it is no prob young man you are worthy as well though we may have find a medic tatsumi: medic! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO....RUBY ROSE!